Muzeum, konflikt i quiz?
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 4 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Zawodnicy udali się na plażę, gdzie za zadanie mieli po prostu zbudować zamek! Eva i Jo postanowiły "przypadkiem" zgubić Staci... i udało im się! Spór Courtney i Dakoty narasta! Po drugiej części zadania okazało się, że dzięki Modelkom wygrali Luzacy! Przez Tylera przegrały Łamagi, a Chef postanowił wyrzucić Tylera i Sama. W ten sposób zostało 36 zawodników! Czy Staci się znajdzie? Czy passa Luzaków nagle się przerwie? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. W lochach Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Lochy 125px Drużyna podzieliła się na dwie grupy. W pierwszej byli Chef i Brick, a w drugiej Scott, Brady, Noah i Bridgette Scott (pokój zwierzeń): '''Co to ma znaczyć?! Chef miał odpaść, a tu okazuje się, że to on wybiera wyeliminowanego! I jak ja mam się go pozbyć? Pewnie o tym wszystkim wiedział i zaplanował to! '''Chef (pokój zwierzeń): '''Oczywiście, że wiedziałem o tym co się stanie na ceremonii, ale nie planowałem tego wyrzucenia dwóch osób. Po prostu oboje na to zasłużyli... '''Scott: No świetnie! Teraz mamy najmniejsze szanse na wygranie zadania! I to przez ciebie! Wskazał palcem na Chefa Chef: O co ci chodzi? Scott: Musiałeś wywalić ich obu? Teraz wszystkie drużyny mają nad nami przewagę... Chef: A co może oboje byli twoimi sojusznikami, rudzielcu? Scott: Przestań tak na mnie mówić! A zresztą co cię obchodzi, czy byli moimi sojusznikami? Ty pewnie też masz ich kilku... Chef: Nie pyskuj do mnie! Brick: Dość! Nawet jeśli straciliśmy dwie osoby, to możemy nadal wygrać! Przecież, kogo wy byście wybrali na jego miejscu? Bridgette: Brick chyba ma rację... Noah: Chyba tak... Scott: Właśnie, że nie! Brady: Musimy tym razem wygrać! Dla Beth! Wszyscy przybili piątkę, a Chef spojrzał na Scotta Chef: I co teraz, rudzielcu? Scott: Grr! Luksusowy Apartament 125px Wszyscy ponownie się relaksują w apartamencie, gdy w pewnym momencie do apartamentu wchodzi Mike LeShaniqua: O nie, to znowu on? Mike: Zoey mnie zaprosiła... LeShaniqua: Wynocha stąd, to nie twoja drużyna! LeShaniqua chciała już wyrzucić Mike'a, lecz powstrzymała ją Zoey Zoey: Zostaw go, on przyszedł do mnie... LeShaniqua: No i? Przecież tym razem nie przegrał i nie musi gnieździć się w lochach, więc niech się wynosi stąd! Zoey: Dlaczego on nie może u nas zostać? LeShaniqua: A dlaczego on akurat musi u nas zostać? LeShawna: LeShaniqua, uspokój się. LeShaniqua: Ale... LeShawna: Cii! Zostaw ich w spokoju, niech sobie pobędą razem! Zoey i Mike oddalili się od LeShaniquy LeShaniqua: To może zaprośmy od razu jego całą drużynę! LeShawna: A co ty byś zrobiła na jej miejscu, gdyby na przykład Lightning był w innej drużynie? LeShaniqua: Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, bo Lightning nadal jest ze mną! <3 LeShawna: Daj sobie spokój i nie przejmuj się nimi! LeShaniqua: Okej... LeShaniqua obrażona położyła się na łóżku Pokój "Drugiej Klasy" 125px Kiedy Courtney wyszła z łazienki poszła do swojej szafki, jednak spotkało ją coś dziwnego Courtney: To nie są moje ubrania! Dakota: A tak, moje ubrania nie zmieściły się w mojej szafie, więc musiałam je gdzieś schować! Courtney: Że co? Dakota: Spokojnie, znalazłam miejsce dla twoich ubrań! Ubrania Courtney leżały w kącie pokoju, brudne i pozgniatane Courtney: Co?! Jak mogłaś? Dakota: No musiałam coś zrobić! Przecież moje ubrania nie mogą się zabrudzić! Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'Widzę, że ktoś chce mieć mnie jako wroga... Już możesz zacząć pakować swoje brzydkie ubrania! ''Courtney wyrzuciła ubrania Dakoty z szafy i włożyła swoje. Tymczasem do Katie, Lindsay i Beth podeszła Sadie '''Sadie: Hej dziewczyny! Beth, możemy na chwilę porozmawiać? Beth: Yyy... Jasne. Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie dziwnie, jednak Beth poszła razem z Sadie Sadie: Ja chciałabym cię, no wiesz... przeprosić. Beth: Serio? Za co? Sadie: Za to, że próbowałam rozdzielić ciebie i Katie... Beth: A no tak, zauważyłam... Sadie: No to... przepraszam. Zgoda? Beth: Jasne, tylko pozwól mi się przyjaźnić z Katie... Sadie: Że co? Masz przecież Lindsay! Beth: No i? Z Katie ostatnio bardzo się zżyłam i też chcę się z nią przyjaźnić! Sadie: Zapomnij! To moja przyjaciółka, a nie twoja! Beth: Nie bądź tego taka pewna! Jeśli odpadniesz, to postaram się, żeby była już tylko moją przyjaciółką! Sadie: Po moim trupie! To ty odpadniesz szybciej niż ja! Dziewczyny obrażone poszły w dwie różne strony. Tymczasem Katie i Lindsay malowały paznokcie Lindsay: Możesz mi przynieść inny lakier? Boję się, że ten zbyt szybko mi się zużyje, a to limitowana edycja! Katie: Jasne! Katie pobiegła po lakier Katie: Mam! Katie przybiegła z lakierem Lindsay: Nie... ten mi nie pasuje do ubrania... Katie: Okej... Katie wracając się, zachaczyła nogą o lakier Lindsay, który się wylał Lindsay: Nieeeeeeeeeee! Katie: Przepraszam, ja naprawdę nie chciałam... Lindsay: Twoje przeprosiny nie oddadzą mi lakieru... Katie smutna odeszła, a Lindsay starała się coś uratować z lakieru Chris (przez megafon): 'Drodzy uczestnicy... Pora na zadanie! Muzeum 125px125px125px125px125px ''Drużyny stały przed muzeum, a po chwili dołączył do nich Chris '''Chris: Witajcie nasze ofiary, to znaczy uczestnicy... Zanim przejdziemy do zadania, oznajmię wam pewną rzecz dotyczącą ceremonii, bo znudziło mi się po raz kolejny tłumaczyć, o co chodzi. Mianowicie, tym razem osoba z przegranej drużyny, która otrzyma najlepszy wynik w wyzwaniu, wybiera osobę, która otrzymała przynajmniej jeden głos i ta osoba wyleci z gry. Zrozumiano? Świerszcz Chris: Teraz macie czas na zwiedzenie muzeum, tak po prostu. Radzę wam sie dobrze przyjrzeć eksponatom, bo przyda wam się to do następnego wyzwania! 125px Wszyscy uczestnicy rozdzielili się, jedynie drużyna Luzaków nie była rozdzielona Harold: Teraz czas obmyślić plan! Geoff: A po co nam plan? Harold: Przecież nie trudno się domyślić, że zadanie będzie dotyczyło eksponatów... Josh: Ale nuda! LeShaniqua: W takim razie najlepiej się rozdzielić! Harold: A nie lepiej, żebyśmy wszyscy szli razem? LeShaniquy już nie było, tak jak i Lightninga Geoff: Ja też chyba pójdę do Bridgette, jakoś nie było ostatnio czasu, żeby chociaż pogadać... Zoey: To ja pójdę do Mike'a... Josh: A ja do mojej Blain... to znaczy Jennifer. LeShawna: Jeszcze ktoś? Owen podniósł rękę i wszyscy poszli. Została LeShawna z Haroldem Harold: No to tym razem możemy się pogodzić z porażką... LeShawna: No trudno. Ja i tak jedną wygraną mam za sobą! 125px Do samotnej Jennifer podszedł Josh Josh: Hej! Jennifer: O hej... Josh: Coś się stało? Jennifer: Nic, tylko... Nagle nie wiadomo skąd wyskakuje Blaineley Blaineley: O witaj Josh! Co ty tu robisz? Jennifer: Raczej co ty tu robisz?! Blaineley: Zwiedzam, nie widać? Zresztą spadaj... Nie rozmawiam z tobą... Spojrzała zalotnie na Josha Jennifer: Ekhem... To jest mój chłopak! Blaineley: No co ty? Jennifer: Grr! Blaineley: O co ci znowu chodzi? Chcę tylko z nim pogadać! Jennifer: Akurat! Josh: Jennifer, daj spokój... Chyba nie jesteś zazdrosna? Jennifer: Ja? Skąd! Po prostu chcę... Josh i Blaineley w ogóle jej nie słuchali Jennifer: Zresztą nieważne... Jennifer smutna odeszła, zostawiając Josha i Blaineley samych. Tymczasem u Sadie, Katie i Beth Katie: Jak to dobrze, że wszystkie jesteśmy przyjaciółkami! Co nie? Sadie&Beth: Taak... Zmierzyły się wzrokiem Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ekstra! Teraz muszę walczyć o swoją przyjaciółkę?! Jeśli teraz wygramy, to nadal będę musiała się "przyjaźnić" z tą głupią Beth! Nie pozwolę na to! '''Beth (pokój zwierzeń): '''Musimy tym razem przegrać, aby Sadie wyleciała! '''Sadie: O zobacz, Katie! Chodźmy tam! Sadie zaczęła ciągnąć Katie ze sobą Beth: Nie! Ja i Katie idziemy razem do tamtego posągu! Sadie: Jak chcesz, to sama idź! Ja i Katie idziemy tam! Tak, Katie? Katie: No wiesz... Beth: Ale Katie chce iść ze mną! Prawda, Katie? Katie: W sumie to... Beth i Sadie zaczęły ciągnąć Katie w swoją stronę Katie (pokój zwierzeń): 'No i teraz już rozumiem... Sadie i Beth zamiast się pogodzić, to ze sobą walczą... Jednak miło mi, że im tak zależy na naszej przyjaźni ^^. Oby to nie doszło za daleko. Zadanie 125px125px125px125px125px ''Wszyscy uczestnicy stali przed Chrisem '''Chris: No to czas na zadanie! Bardzo krótkie zadanie... Otóż będzie to quiz! Zasady chyba znacie! Będzie osiem pytań i z każda drużyna wyznaczy osobę, która odpowie na pytanie. I każda osoba musi przystąpić do przynajmniej jednego pytania! To kto na początek? Cody: Ja! Chcę mieć to z głowy... Sierra: To w takim razie ja też! Chef: Czas się poświęcić dla drużyny, jako jej przywódca... Scott: Wcale nim nie jesteś! Chris: Kto jeszcze? Do Chefa, Cody'ego i Sierry podeszli Harold i Blaineley Chris: Jeśli znacie odpowiedź naciśnijcie przycisk. Jeśli odpowiecie źle, pytanie przechodzi na inną osobę. Zrozumiano? Wszyscy pokiwali głowami Chris: W takim razie, pytanie numer jeden: Jaki jest gatunek rośliny, umieszczonej w centrum muzeum? Sierra i Harold wcisnęli przyciski Sierra: Cody! Cody przwrócił oczami Harold: Chyba chodzi o fikus, tak? Chris: Brawo! Punkt dla Luzaków! Kto przystąpi do pytania numer dwa? Heather, LeShawna, Brady, Jennifer i Ann Maria podeszli do platform Chris: A pytanie drugie to: Jak nazywa się postać umieszczona na obrazie przedstawiającym Damę z łasicą? Jako jedyna Heather wcisnęła przycisk Heather: Mona Lisa? Chris: Tak! Luzacy i Wojownicy mają po jednym punkcie, reszta drużyn po zero. Czas na pytanie numer trzy! Na platformach stali Bridgette, Courtney, LeShaniqua, Eva oraz Gwen Chris: A pytanie brzmi: Jakiego koloru jest rzeźba stojąca przed wejściem do muzeum? Chodzi tu o dokładny odcień... Wszyscy zaczęli sie zastanawiać, jednak po kilku minutach Gwen wcisnęła przycisk Gwen: Chodzi o kremowy, czy coś takiego? Chris: Błędna odpowiedź, jednak byłaś dość blisko... Courtney wcisnęła przycisk Courtney: Lawendowy! Chris: Co? To znaczy... Dobra odpowiedź! Courtney: Tak! Chris: Zostało pięć pytań! Talenty i Łamagi na razie nie zdobyły żadnego punktu! Kto chętny do pytania numer cztery? Na platformy weszli Owen, Mike, Beth, Noah i Justin Chris: A pytanie chodzi o tę samą rzeźbę, jednak trzeba podać z jakiego budulca został utworzony... Owen nacisnął przycisk Owen: Hamburger? Chris: Nie Owen... Próbujcie dalej... Mike nie wiadomo skąd zmienił się w Manitobę Manitoba: Wygląda na to, że był to marmur... Chris: Dobrze! Nagle Manitoba zmienił się w Mike'a Mike: Co się stało? Dawn: Odpowiedziałeś poprawnie na pytanie, zmieniając się w Manitobę... Trent: W co się zmieniając? Mike: W nic! Trent: Okej... Przed Chrisem stoją już Dawn, Jo, Brick, Lightning oraz Lindsay Chris: Następne pytanie to: Jakie zwierzęta znajdują się na największym obrazie w muzeum? Lindsay: Szczeniaczki? <3 Chris: Ehh... Lindsay po pierwsze wciśnij przycisk, a po drugi i tak źle odpowiedziałaś... Lindsay: Jej! <3 Lindsay wcisnęła przycisk Chris: Jakieś inne propozycje? Jo wcisnęła przycisk Jo: Może rekiny albo krokodyle? Brick: Albo psy gończe! Chris: Nie i... nie! Została Dawn oraz Lightning Lightning pogwizdywał sobie nie zwracając uwagi na zadanie, za to Dawn po chwili wcisnęła przycisk Dawn: Słowiki? Chris: Tak i jeszcze... Dawn: Wiewiórki? Chris: Doskonale! Talenty wysuwają się na prowadzenie! A jeśli Łamagi się nie poprawią, to znów kogoś pożegnają! Scott: Przejdź lepiej do pytania... Chris: A są już wybrani ochotnicy? Oprócz Scotta na platformach stali Josh, Katie, B oraz Izzy Chris: A wasze pytanie brzmi: Ile łącznie znajduje się fontann w muzeum? Katie: Ja, Sadie i Beth minęłyśmy tylko dwie... Sadie: Ha! Najpierw mnie wymieniła! Beth: To wcale nie oznacza, że bardziej lubi ciebie niż mnie! Chris: Źle! Kto następny? B wcisnął przycisk i pokazał na palcach liczbę 7 Chris: Brawo! Talenty mają już trzy punkty, a zostały tylko dwa pytania! Więc na pewno uchronili się od eliminacji! Talenty: Tak! Chris: No to przechodzimy do następnego pytania! Na platformy weszli Sadie, Noah, Trent, Zoey oraz Duncan '' '''Zoey': A dlaczego Noah jest drugi raz? Noah: Bo zostało nas tylko sześciu, przez idiotę, który uznał, że tak będzie "sprawiedliwie". Chris: Przechodzimy do pytania: Na małym obrazie zostało namalowane drzewo z kluczami. Podaj ile jest tych kluczy! Duncan wcisnął przycisk, a zaraz za nim reszta Duncan: 13? Scott: 10? Sadie: 20? Zoey: 15! Trent: 15? Chris: Prawidłowa odpowiedź to 15, a Zoey była szybsza niż Trent, więc punkt otrzymują Luzacy! Czas na ostatnie pytanie... Łamagi, jeśli nie odpowiecie na nie poprawnie, czeka was ceremonia... Scott: Ja odpowiem na pytanie! Chef: Akurat! Chris: Kto jeszcze? Geoff: Chyba tylko ja zostałem... Do Scotta i Geoffa podeszli Dakota, Izzy oraz Cody Chris: A pytanie brzmi: Jaką nakrycie głowy ma postać na czarno-białym obrazie? Wszyscy zaczęli się zastanawiać, jednak jako pierwsza nacisnęła Dakota Dakota: Beret? Taki różowy jest ładny... Chris: Nie. Przycisk nacisnął Scott Scott: Hełm? Chwila napięcia Chris: To dobra odpowiedź, gratulacje! Scott: Tak! Chris: Wyniki są następujące: Talenty zajęły pierwsze miejsce, drugie - Luzacy, a pozostałe drużyny otrzymały po jednym punkcie... Courtney: Czyli, że co to oznacza? Chris: Mogę zrobić eliminację, ale wtedy za dużo osób odpadnie... więc dogrywka! Wszyscy: Uff! Chris: Do dogrywki przystąpią osoby, które odpowiedziały na pytanie prawidłowo, czyli Courtney, Heather oraz Scott. Chef: Idź i się popisz, rudzielcu! Scott, Heather i Courtney weszli na platformy Chris: A pytanie dogrywkowe brzmi: Napisz na kartce rok wykonania rzeźby całej ze złota, można sie pomylić o 10 lat... Po krótkiej chwili uczestnicy napisali odpowiedzi Chris: Pokażcie swoje wyniki! Heather: 1999. Scott: 2005. Courtney: 1988? Chris: Odpowiedź prawidłowa to... 1999! Więc Wojownicy są bezpieczni! Wojownicy: Tak! Chris: Łamagi również są bezpieczne, ponieważ Scottowi udało się zmieścić w granicach! Jednak Courtney dzielił 1 rok od wygranej... Więc na ceremonii spotkamy Modelki! Dakota patrzyłą ze złością na Courtney Przed Ceremonią 125px Katie i Sadie weszły do pokoju, jednak Katie ujrzała coś dziwnego Katie: Co się stało z moimi ubraniami? Ubrania Katie były brudne i podarte Sadie: Co tu się stało? Katie: Ktoś zniszczył moje ubrania... i chyba nawet wiem kto... Spojrzała na pojemnik po lakierze do paznokci, który rano rozlała Katie Sadie: To z pewnością Beth! Katie: Nie zaczynaj tego znowu! Katie (pokój zwierzeń): Ja nie chciałam wtedy rozlać tego lakieru... A ona zrobiła mi takie coś... Na szczęście jest na tyle głupia, że myślała, że nie zauważe tej buteleczki po lakierze. Ceremonia Dziewczyny siedziały przed Chrisem Chris: No więc, oddałyście już głosy i najbardziej zaskakujące jest to, że każda z was otrzymała po jednym głosie! Wszyscy: Co? Chris: Spójrzcie! Jeden głos na Beth oraz jeden głos na Sadie... Sadie i Beth zmierzyły się wzrokiem Chris: Jeden głos na Blaineley, jeden głos na Jennifer, jeden głos na Katie i jeden głos na Lindsay... Blaineley i Jennifer oraz Katie i Lindsay zrobiły to samo, co Sadie i Beth Chris: No i jeden głos na Dakotę i jeden głos na Courtney, która wybierze wyeliminowanego! Courtney: Co? Chris: Jako jedyna odpowiedziałaś poprawnie na swoje pytanie, więc to ty uzyskałaś największy wynik! Courtney: Tak! Chris: Więc kto dziś opuści program? Do wyboru masz wszystkich! Courtney: Wiem, ale i tak program opuści osoba, na którą oddałam swój głos, czyli będzie to Dakota! Dakota: Co?! Courtney: Papa! Dakota: Nie możesz mnie wykopać! Courtney: A jednak! Mówiłam, że się ze mną nie zadziera! Dakota: To ja to chyba mówiłam! Courtney: Nieważne! I tak wylatujesz! Dakota została wyprowadzona z hotelu Wyjściem Wstydu Chris: Chyba jesteście najmniej zgraną drużyną, radzę wam to naprawić, jeśli nie chcecie znów tu trafić! A wy oglądajcie następny odcinek Drużyn Totalnej Porażki! Klip Specjalny Dakota siedzi w limuzynie Dakota: Zostałam wyeliminowana! I to przez Courtney! Jak to mogło się stać! I... CO TY TU ROBISZ? Obok niej siedziała Staci Staci: Zgubiłam się, ale już się odnalazłam! Czas wrócić do gry! Limuzyna zaczęła jechać, jednak Staci otworzyła drzwi i wyskoczyła z nich Staci: Hura! Dakota: Co to było? Ale są też plusy mojej eliminacji, przynajmniej nie będę siedzieć w lochach jak jakiś plebs! Ankiety Na ile podobał ci się odcinek? 5 4 3 2 1 Czy chcesz powrotu Staci? Tak :D Nie D: Której drużynie najbardziej kibicujesz? Talenty Luzacy Wojownicy Łamagi Modelki Kto powinien odpaść z drużyny Modelek? Beth Blaineley Courtney Jennifer Lindsay Katie Sadie Kto powinien odpaść z drużyny Łamag? Chef Brick Scott Noah Brady Bridgette Kto powinien odpaść z drużyny Luzaków? LeShawna LeShaniqua Lightning Harold Geoff Owen Zoey Josh Kto powinien odpaść z drużyny Wojowników? Heather Duncan Eva Jo Sierra Justin Izzy Kto powinien odpaść z drużyny Talentów? Trent Ann Maria Gwen Mike Dawn B Cody Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki